


Not you too

by KellyDrake6



Series: FebuWhump2021 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: "I can't lose you too", Crying, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hugging, Magic Revealed, Protective Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Merlin accidentally reveals his magic, arthur reacts in a way no one expects
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: FebuWhump2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Not you too

It was a day like any other, Arthur and the knights were out hunting and merlin was trailing behind them complaining and scaring off the game, they had managed to bag quite a lot when Merlin was distracted by the horses or collecting water, but soon it wasn't his manservant scaring all the animals in a 5 mile radius off, no it was bandits coming screaming from all directions that did it now. All of the knights screamed their battle cries before rushing off to defend their king, arthur quickly joining them with a cry and a smile as it had been quite awhile since he'd been in the midst of a forest battle. 

There were several moments when he caught sight of merlin, perched behind a tree watching everything unfold and rolled his eyes at the clotpole, before his attention was taken by yet more bandits. But it seemed the more men they took out, the more seemed to appear and not only were there more bandits but arthur and the knights were begining to tire and they weren't able to call for any reinforcements. Just as they were completely overwhelmed, there was a yell from merlin's general direction and every single bandit dropped to the floor before being pushed away from the knights. 

Turning his attention to merlin, both to see if he was alright and to figure out where the sorcerer was, he saw that merlin was no longer hidden but was standing taller than arthur had ever seen him, his eyes were what caught Arthur's attention though as they slowly faded from bright gold to their usual blue. Merlin had magic "no" he whispers in horror, shaking his head as merlin takes a step back whilst lancelot, gwaine and Mordred all rush to merlin, standing in front of him protectivly "no, not you too" arthur says in a tone that none had ever heard from him and they are startled to discover there's tears in the kings eyes. 

Though confused and slightly afraid, merlin steps around the wall of knights so that he can see arthur properly "ive already lost my Mother, Father and Morgana to magic" arthur says as tears start to fall down his cheeks as he stared heartbrokenly at his closest friend "i can't lose you too" he says as he slowly walks towards merlin, the man keeping incredibly still as he hasn't predicted this as a reaction to a reveal. Anger and disgust he could do, but this? Merlin had no clue of what to do as arthur clasps his shoulders and pulls him close "you're my best friend merlin, i dont want to lose you" he whispers as he buries his head into merlins jacket and sobs in a way he hasn't before. 

Merlin looks at the knights in shock before holding onto arthur as tight as he can as he shuffles them away from the men that had now gone to check on what he had done to the bandits. Not really knowing what he was doing but wanting to comfort arthur, he slowly sat down pulling arthur into his side before speaking softly "hush now, arthur" he murmers, running his fingers through the man's hair in a way only he knew comforted the man in times of great distress "you wont lose me, not now not ever" he says gently, smiling slightly when the king looks up to meet his gaze. 

Never has merlin ever seen his friend like this, not even when his father passed though it seems to be partly why arthur is so distressed "talk to me, whats got you so upset?" He asks as he carefully wipes away the tears on his face. 

There's a sound between a sob and a sigh before arthur speaks "you have magic, ive lost so many people to it" he whispers, grabbing merlins hand in a vice like grip as if letting go would mean that merlin disapeared "magic corrupts, i lost morgana that way" he continues as he bows his head in a way he's never done before and merlin sighs softly as he squeezes his hand gently which catches Arthur's attention once again. 

Once they are holding each other gaze merlin speaks "magic doesn't corrupt, fear and anger do" he says gently, causing the king to tilt his head slightly as this was different to what he had been taught his entire life "people like myself and morgana have little choice with our magic as we were born with it" he continues, sensing that arthur is more curious than confused and this shows when his eyes widen in suprise, but he doesn't speak though that could be due to the fact that he's near tears once more "could you show me something?" He asks in such a small voice that merlin almost pulls him back to his chest "like what?" He asks gently as it's the first time since freya that anyone has asked such a thing. 

He feels arthur shrug before he clasps his hands together, whispering into them a few times before slowly opening them. Arthur's face is full of child like wonder when he sees butterflies flutter out and hover around them, a small chuckle escaping him when one lands on his arm and stays there "thats not so scary" he whispers as he lets it walk on to his finger so he can bring it up to his face "it feels warm and slightly fuzzy, like my hand fell asleep" he says in awe, making merlin chuckle slightly as its the first time anyone's ever tried to explain what magic feels like. They sit like this for awhile, merlin doing small bits of magic and arthur reacting like an excited child and eventually the knights join them, all of them including mordred showing curiousity and excitement. 

He conjured a fire in his palm, startling arthur who tenses just before merlin whispers "dracka" all of them letting out various sounds of excitement when a dragon appears in the sparks. Arthur looks at him even more curious just before asking "anything else?" He asks in a tone of voice that tells him he's got his suspicions "im a dragonlord?" He asks as an answer, causing everyone but lancelot, who's already met kilgharrah to freeze before groaning quietly, whilst Arthur's eyes widen in realisation and squeezes his hand gently with a sad look of understanding, which tells merlin that the conversation they were going to have once they returned to camelot, just got slightly longer.


End file.
